


【坂银/高桂】If I love you

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 校园paro。





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

“喂，坂本。”

从水里钻出个头的高杉深呼吸一道，顺手撩了个刘海上去，湿透的发丝随意地垂落在两边。他轻微摇摇头甩掉碍事的水珠，半露的胸膛紧致有型。他撑在池边地砖上找了个重心，慵懒地叫出面前人的名字，语气散漫像是问候家常般平淡：“有件事情一直忘了问你，刚刚才突然想起来，你是不是喜欢银时？”

正靠在池壁边稍作歇息的坂本微微睁大眼睛，眼里充满了茫然，“…啊？”

“少装蒜，是与不是，你自己心里最清楚不过。”高杉向来言简意赅，问话方式有点粗鲁却十分直接，一句话得不到答案的话便显得有些许不耐烦。“你直说就行，我也没说你不能喜欢他。况且，我也算是个过来人，想糊弄我还得下一定功夫。”

人高杉好歹也是个早就有对象的人了。

或许是知道此时并不能用像往常一样的无聊笑声来糊弄过去，坂本停顿了一下，迟迟没给个准话。自然也是知道自己这位友人的耐心和脾性，看准了高杉欲要再追问几句的时候瞬间打断：“…是。我是喜欢他，但是你是怎么看出来的？这么突然跟我讲这个我都吓了一跳啊……”

高杉抹抹脸，手背擦掉沾在颊边颚下摇摇欲坠的水滴，扬扬下巴示意道：“我早就在怀疑了。仔细想想，小学那时候太年少无知，但是能注意到的是你比我和假发还要更黏着银时，后来上了初中也是越来越亲密，直到……”

他刻意顿在这里，挑挑眉将视线锁紧在坂本脸上饶有兴趣地吊着他的胃口。

坂本按捺不住地追问道：“直到？”随即苦笑着，“高杉，话可不能说一半啊。”

“直到上高中以后，我才发现你看他的眼神一点也不正常。”打趣完了便直截了当地告诉了他，兴许是在水里活动久了腿也有些麻了，想着说完这话就上岸休息会，高杉靠近他两步，补充道：“那可不是一个天然卷看到同类的新鲜感，那种幼稚无知的时候早就过去了。不知道你自己有没有注意到，你的目光一直牢牢紧锁着银时，时而阴暗下来便要将他整个人洞穿那般炽热。”

面前人仿佛真的被戳中事实那样脸色变了变。看起来坂本还想反驳自己几句，高杉才懒得听他讲些违心的废话，干脆按上他的头顶粗暴地给人按进了水里又即刻松开。肇事者却若无其事地什么话也没留下，头也不回地游向了泳池的梯口准备上岸。

刚从水里扑腾起来，猛地仰起头急着呼吸一口新鲜空气，坂本用了点力甩掉卷发上的水渍，双手抬起将贴紧额头的发丝松散开。他有些郁闷地看着高杉离去的身影，心里抱怨着是朋友也不等他一下，浸泡时间过长导致的皱纹显得手指肌肤有些松垮，长长地呼出一口气。

自言自语着，“…我喜欢银时，就真的那么明显么？”

 

◇

 

从游泳馆告别高杉回到家中第一件事情就是去卫生间的镜子面前好好端详自己的眼睛。高杉那家伙今天说的话他倒是全都听进去了，就算愣着神也都无法忽略掉有关于银时的任何一个字眼，毕竟自己确确实实过于在意那个人。

然而自己却从来没有注意到过所谓…注视着一个人时的眼神。偌大的镜子通透明亮，天花板上刺眼的白光照亮地面，撑在洗手台前死死地盯着自己的一双蓝眸，坂本着实有些头疼。

说实话，是自家厕所的灯光过于炫目了，眼睛有点不适应。坂本眨了眨酸痛的眼睛，仍然没有任何发现，除了逐渐变得空洞的瞳仁。叹了叹气，打算今日就此作罢，手机铃声忽然响起。

平躺在洁白陶瓷台面上的手机亮着屏幕，来电显示打着自己在意的名字。坂本一瞬间抛掉了所有顾虑，下意识欣喜万分地按下接听键，屏幕贴在温热的耳骨边上。“喂，金时？”

“是银时不是金时，笨蛋。”那个人在电话里首先开口就骂了一句，只是散漫的语气藏着他极其细微的温柔，却被坂本敏锐地尽数挖掘了出来，“呐辰马，明天早上帮我带个早餐去学校呗，松阳今天去朋友家做客了，在京都那边，明天下午才回来。”

拿稳手机再贴近些耳边，转身靠在墙壁上找个舒适的姿势站着，坂本冲着电话那头的人笑了两声，“啊哈哈哈，没问题没问题，想吃什么？”

“草莓牛奶和蛋糕和……”  
“停停停，金时，早上还是不要太甜腻了吧。听话。”

“…你这么一说除了甜食以外我也想不出别的花样了啊，”银时的声音顿时泄了气，闷闷地道，“以前松阳在家的时候基本是他来替我安排早餐，虽然自己也不是不会做饭但是好不容易一个人了想随心所欲地吃点还得被你这么说教真是受不了啊…少废话，就这样。”

“啊哈哈哈，因为金时一直都很依赖松阳先生啊不是吗？”坂本打趣道，“好啦我知道啦，看在平时你的饮食被松阳先生严格控制的份儿上我还是偷偷给你补给一次好了，不要让先生发现哦。…顺便，这种事情在LINE上跟我讲一声不就好了，怎么有时间打电话过来？”

对面那头沉默了半晌才不情不愿地回答他这个问题：“…我就是闲的，想打电话给你你还不乐意？行吧你这家伙就永远留在我的LINE联系人里当个头像好了！”

坂本忽然意识到自己把事情搞砸了，赶忙解释几句：“不不不不是啊金时！我是说你专门打电话过来我也很开心我没有不乐意我其实很想接你电话你不要…欸…？”

最后只能耸耸肩，失笑几声，“哎呀，挂掉了。”

随即传来的几条未读消息冒出来映入眼中：“果然还是老样子啊你这家伙，一副笨蛋的样子也会有让人生气不起来的时候真是让人没辙。刚才的事情要当真也随便你哦到时候不要怨银桑我又好像做了什么对不起你的事情一样——”

啊啊…感觉心都快要融化掉了。坂本眷恋地盯着银时发送过来的这些文字，目光一刻未离，钻入眼瞳的屏幕亮度点缀了几分眸中的深蓝。动动指节敲了几句话上去：“啊哈哈哈！果然金时就是金时啊！”

“是银时啊银时，笨蛋。”  
“好的哦，金时。”

 

◇

 

隔天早上去学校的时候拎着一个大蛋糕盒，踏进学校门口的时间点正好卡在八点十五分，离上课还有四十五分钟的早晨里来学校的人零零散散，清冷又空旷，一到冬日只剩下被呼出口的寒气冻得人直发抖。

坂本早早钻进教室，夏末时节也依旧有些炎热，窗外明媚的阳光直射进来，站在树枝上叽叽喳喳吵个不停的飞鸟还在栖息中。想着过段时间天气凉了给银时添件衣服，就顺手将蛋糕盒放在了自己桌上，陆续有几个女生进班后看见自己桌上的特殊包装纸盒个个都颇有兴趣地问道：“坂本君这是要送给谁当礼物吗？好想知道是哪位女孩子这么荣幸收到坂本君的礼物呢！”

空气算不上自然，却总是能够被坂本轻而易举地化为自然。他装作粗心的模样摸了摸后脑勺开怀大笑道：“啊哈哈哈哈！刚刚在想事情就忘了这回事，谢谢你们提醒哦！”

女生们期待地盯着他拎起那个蛋糕纸盒起身，最后却放在了一个让人感到疑惑的角落座位上，尔后听见坂本的声音泰然自若：“我哪有什么送礼物的对象啊，这个只是给银时带的早餐而已，那家伙最近老跟我抱怨说糖分不足，被人磨着耳根的感觉也不是很好受呢，啊哈哈哈。”

如同预想那般的状况最终还是发生了，对于女生们的一些小心思坂本早就司空见惯，这是作为一个校园人气者最基本的素养。那些人脸上摆出失望透顶的表情嘘了声，“欸——人家还以为能从坂本君身上挖出什么八卦呢，没想到到最后还是坂田君吗？你们之间的关系真好啊——”

坂本僵了一下，昨天在泳池里高杉对自己说的话仿佛在耳边焕然一新地重复了一遍，指尖停留在银时的桌面上稍微动了动。他最后也只是露出一个绅士的微笑，“毕竟认识了也有十几年嘛。大家下次要是想吃蛋糕的话，我也可以为你们买单结账哦。”

“太好了——！”  
“坂本君很帅气哦！”

圆滑处世的一种手段，最适用于来暂时性地讨好一些容易满足的女孩子。坂本暗自叹了口气，事情处理到这里就差不多了，自己以前也没少为这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事破费过，良好的人际关系还是得靠钱为中心点来从根本上解决问题。

只是目前还有一个问题严重地困扰着他，坂本坐回自己的座位，撑着脸望向窗外。

自己喜欢银时难道就真的有那么明显吗？

他…不知道啊。

 

◇

 

“咔嚓——”

正在和银时交谈却忽然被相机的快门声吸引注意力的坂本下意识转头望向了声源处，发现高杉正举着台眼熟的拍立得对准自己时有些不解。霎时间想了想从刚才那个角度拍过来应该只有一张侧颜，他还是决定问问。

“高杉，你刚刚在拍我吗？”

高杉从容地举起刚从拍立得里洗好的照片朝他抖了抖，示意他过来自己拿，“嗯。自己拿着好好看看，至于看什么我就不多说了，只要你还记得我那天和你说过的话。不用谢我。”

坂本疑惑地接过他手里的小照片，身后跟着一起过来的银时很快攀上自己的肩头压下一份重量凑了过来，瞄了眼照片然后毫不留情地吐槽道：“高杉你这家伙是又扩展了什么新型恶趣味吗…明明是剑道部的精英却拿着台拍立得什么的真是有点违和…我说你什么时候也成了摄影部的一份子啊。”

很显然高杉对银时的一番话语不屑一顾根本懒得放在心上，仔细检查了一下手里托着的拍立得，轻哼一声回了句话：“假发是摄影部的，我总得好好了解一下他的兴趣爱好吧。单身至今的人懂个屁。”

简简单单几句话就能轻易点燃导火索引发小规模的打闹，银时只想拆了他的中二眼罩丢给一直盘旋在屋檐上空的黑乌鸦好好啃过一番再吐出来给他。才不想承认某人其实技术还不错应该是有得到桂的真传，没好气地反呛了几句：“有对象了不起啊迟早拆散你们俩。谈恋爱的现充一点也不懂单身的快乐，再说谁说我要谈恋爱了我一点都不想像你一样啊，天天跟假发腻歪来腻歪去的烦死了。”

坂本总是作为情绪调和剂放置在三个人中间随时做好主动奉献的准备。他第一时间过来摸摸银时的背给他顺顺气，干笑着哄了几句：“啊哈哈哈好了好了银时，冷静一下总是好的，对象会有的。”

银时不甘心地瞪了他一眼，高杉幽幽地投了个视线过去，感受到两道意味不明但是好压力山大的视线后坂本很是识趣地闭上了麦。

趁着他的目光还停留在银时身上的时候，高杉重新抓拍了一张，当场洗出来的照片被捏在两指之间，垂下的视线几分冷淡却夹带着人情味。沉思两秒，将手上的两寸相片递给坂本，“送你了，回家好好揣摩一下吧，坂本。”

被点名的人迟疑地接过，将两张相片并在一起查看，俨然只留下了自己的身影在画面中。

银时狐疑地看着好像有什么事情瞒着他的这两个人，“喂，你们两个，是藏了什么秘密吗说话这么神神秘秘的。”

高杉即刻反驳道：“我不知道与你何干。”

坂本哭笑不得，“高杉，你这话未免有点矛盾了。”

“我什么也不知道。”高杉淡定自若地装着傻，不管银时怎么看他都自动开启屏蔽功能忽略了过去，当块宝似的小心端着手里的拍立得似乎丝毫不愿意将注意力再分给其他人，“我先走了，假发还在等我还他相机，等久了又得说我一通。…算了，你们应该不会懂的，那么就这样。”

坂本很感谢如此费心地来帮自己解惑却又十分恼火明明知道自己什么处境还故意来刺激自己的高某人。


	2. （二）

（二）

“啊，找到了。”告别那两个人后就回到了摄影部将拍立得还回去，高杉轻车熟路地一路走到头，在整个学校里除了教室和剑道部以外也只剩下这一间活动室的路线他最清楚不过。

叩开门，知道作为摄影部部长的桂午休时间经常会来活动室小憩，便轻手轻脚地走了进去，脚底踩在木地板上的咯吱声尽量被他降低到最小。桂手里还抱着个厚重的索尼相机，头靠在墙壁上，黑色的长发服帖地垂在耳边，闭成一条线的眼睑处睫毛微颤。

高杉无声地在他边上坐了下来，准备将拍立得给人放地上的时候忽然瞥见自己对象的睡颜，憋了憋漫到嘴角边来的笑意，顺手举起桂自己专用的拍立得对准他的脸来了一张。咔嚓一声尤为刺耳，忽地被惊醒的桂睁开眼睛时茫然无措，愣愣地看着眼前举着相机正在等待照片被洗出来的高杉。

“…你又偷偷拍我，真是的。”桂刚醒，脑袋还有点晃，打了个哈欠算是彻底醒了。他一手抢过高杉手里拿着的那张两寸照，定睛一看不由得有些尴尬，“不是说过很多次了吗…至少不要拍我的丑态，真不知道你是听不懂还是故意而为之啊，晋助。”

照片上的画面俨然是正在熟睡中但是嘴角挂着口水的桂，他有些窘迫地擦了擦唇角。

“我拍的不好吗？”  
“…不是这个问题。你拍的好是好可是……”

“那不就没问题了。”高杉搂过他的肩膀靠近自己，转头吻上他的额角，唇印落在细碎的黑色发丝上，像往常一样扣着他的脑袋往自己怀里摁。“照片不准扔，要不是一脸蠢相的话那就不是你了。既然醒了就跟我待会儿，离下午上课还早着。”

兴许是闻到高杉身上的檀香味重新唤起了自己的困意，桂闷在他肩头边上，靠在他脖颈处缓慢呼吸着。“我被吵醒到底是谁的错啊…不行不行我现在又困了，不然你跟我一起补个觉吧。”

“我不困，你也不准睡觉。”高杉的声音几分清冷，却带着调侃的柔和。

“哎你这个人真的是……”抱怨话到一半就被人封住了嘴唇，交织刹那的鼻息温度升腾。桂抿抿唇，高杉留下的余温还盘旋在自己的感知中，他顺便侧着脑袋靠在了他肩头上，“…小孩子吗。”

“开玩笑的。”高杉悠悠地道，“你睡吧。”

安心之余只剩下窗外正午阳光透过玻璃窗洒下鎏金，活动室里26℃的冷气上下扫动着白色叶片，清凉的后背透着冷风。映入视野的光线强烈掺着几分柔和，桂惬意地闭上眼睛，意识再次被催眠。

只是沉沉入睡之际顺便问了一句，“啊，还没问你刚刚拿拍立得去拍谁了？”

高杉侧过头吻着他的发间，“坂本。”

“…咦？”  
“有个笨蛋得认清自己，顺手帮了一把。”

 

◇

 

不得不承认高杉拍照技术是真不错，角度和色泽都掌握得恰好，看来之前跟着桂到处跑跑也没少积攒摄影经验，有时候不想去社团翘掉剑道部的训练就跑去摄影部做客，搞得桂底下的部员们人尽皆知这位来自剑道部的精英同学。

他们四个人时常一起放学回家，路线虽然有点小弯小绕但是并肩的路程至少有个两条街。只是快上高中那时候高桂二人公布了恋爱关系，就经常把剩下那两个人丢在旁边成双成对地过上了二人世界，还在这条路上走着的人就只有坂本自己和银时了。

偶尔银时起得晚也就没和他一块儿去上学，然后被松阳载到学校里，匆匆忙忙踩着上课铃风尘仆仆地跌进教室。他和银时也有各自的社团活动，不过一般都是和运动无关的，惰性使然才让这两个人默契般不约而同地选择了家政部——莫名其妙就跑去做饭的两个卷毛。

不过银时是听说银魂高校的家政部是有频繁做甜食的特点，三天两头主菜过后必有一饭后甜点，图的是这个没想到坂本也跟着自己一起来了而已。后者满脑子都是多学几个生活实用技能好给某人下个厨，毕竟做个会居家的好男人也是坂本家祖传的宗旨之一嘛。

回到正题，走在平时回去的那条街道上和银时并肩而行，坂本盯着指间捏着的那张两寸照看了好久，一心顾虑着自己想要找寻的答案去了也没注意到银时在身边避个嫌，甚至还询问了当事人之一的他：“金时，你帮我看看这张照片，你觉得…我的眼神像在看什么？”

银时听他这一问不由得有些恶寒，凑过去靠近他的脑袋垂眸看了两眼，“是银不是金。喂喂辰马，你是不是也被高杉那家伙传染了什么恶趣味啊，哪有这么认真钻研自己照片的人。话又说回来，你这么问我也不好回答，当时你好像是在看着我吧？”

“你的眼神仿佛就像在……”

坂本才意识到自己的愚钝，身形一僵，趁银时把话说完之前赶紧捂紧了他的嘴巴，自我逃避似的开始了某种奇特的自闭状态，窘迫地道：“啊啊好了好了不用回答了。”

银时拧起眉头明显对他这一动作感到不满和疑惑，抓过他的手腕让他松开自己，再张口往人手指上咬了一口，一排牙印浮现出来之前就听见坂本大惊小怪地叫了一声。

“你这家伙果然很奇怪啊…到底在瞒着我什么？”银时持怀疑态度正视着他，打量了两眼又好像没发现什么不对劲的地方，话没说完的不甘心融进压上他脑袋上狠狠揉搓那头棕色卷毛的动作中。

坂本泄气似的叹息一声，“没、没什么。”

看他这样子再逼问也只会无形打压这家伙的心理承受能力，银时适当地就此打住，思忖着到时候找个别的机会再来细究好了。——生活闲暇之际实在无趣，专门费点心思挖挖友人的感情八卦何为不为。

刚才被堵住的话还迟迟卡在喉咙里，看他这么不情愿，银时还是默默咽下了。

他的眼神仿佛就像在注视着某种心爱的东西。

 

◇

 

回家的途中必定会先经过银时家，将人送到门口后再顺便跟正好出来看了眼的松阳打了个招呼，自己就继续沿着每天的路线没几分钟就走到家门口了。今天下午没有社团活动，所以回来得尚早，父母还在公司里忙上忙下，只有管家出门迎接自己也成为了从小到大的一种日常。

脱了鞋放了书包手里还攥着高杉给的那张相片，加快脚步躲进自己房间里往床上一躺，仰望着举在半空中的两寸照，没了走路时的摇摇晃晃，能更平稳地端详着照片里的自己。

他的眼神就像是在…就像是在干什么呢？

没有对准镜头的视线汇集在了别的地方，微张的嘴唇没有上下并拢，神情自然却显得有些入迷。从眼里投放出去的目光被相机永远定格在了银时身上，舒展的眉头倒也没什么问题，只是他自己越看越觉得哪里有点奇怪。

…是终于要意识到了吗？

坂本晃神，皱着眉头继续盯得入神，门外响起管家敲门和询问的声音，正好让别人帮忙看看。

“鹤田先生，我有件事情想拜托您一下。”  
“好的，少爷请讲。”

他最终还是将相片毫不犹豫地递了过去，诚恳地发问道：“我这张照片里的眼神…您觉得这里面蕴含了什么样的一种感情呢？”

管家接过，带着他的疑问仔细端详了几番，皱纹舒展几分开来，笑笑：“虽然不知道少爷当时在注视着什么，但是我能感受到的是，少爷似乎很在意那一方。从眼里流露出来了少许爱意这可真是难得一见…您是终于遇上哪位心仪的对象了吗？”

坂本倏地脸一红，赶忙拿回相片揣进口袋里，摇摇头，“没没没没有。”

“是吗？”  
“是的…”

待管家离开后，坂本将脸整个埋入枕头里，没有打开冷气的房间里有几分闷热。他本人一路脸红到脖子，开始发烫的脸颊十分不寻常，后背已经渗出了点点汗意。

真的吗…真的吗真的吗。

他喜欢银时，真的那么容易就能看出来吗……

 

◇

 

“喂，高杉？”

拨通友人电话听见他声音的那一刻坂本忽然觉得是自己太过小题大做了。其实没什么好去细究的，就算被人都看出来自己喜欢银时，只要银时本人不知道就跟什么也没发生似的，也就这么简单而已。

“怎么样，看出了点什么吗？”高杉直接切入正题，本来他打电话过来也是为了谈论这个事情，也就没必要寒暄几句当废话。心里估摸出了一个答案，指间夹着点燃的烟根，手搁在阳台护栏杆上，吐出一口烟雾后替电话那头的人回答了，“所以说银时有时候说你某方面迟钝也是能理解的。我说坂本你明明平时比谁都要精明着，到了自己身上的问题还不如旁观者清，想理解自己的眼神究竟蕴含着什么样的感情难道就真的这么难么？”

坂本心里咯噔一声，料到自己迟早会被身边的人这么点破倒也没有显得很心烦意乱。他遥望向窗外一轮明月，薄弱的淡黄色微光融进了漆黑的夜空，没开冷气，只是敞开了阳台门窗的室内透了点夏风进来，比前段时间凉爽得多。

“不正是所谓的当局者迷吗…你也别为难我了，我自己也很苦恼啊。”最终只是叹口气，选择接受友人的批评，他哀叫一声再重重地往身后的床垫倒去，脑袋被震得有点晃。

“那我换个角度来问你，”高杉觉得就这样结束话题太可惜了，一定得让某人至少有个大体的概念再收尾，于是他接着道：“你觉得，我看假发的眼神是什么样的？”

真是个好选角。从侧面来引出自己被禁锢住的思维，坂本瞬间察觉到他的用意，愣了一下又迅速开始回想起以前四个人在一块儿的时候，高杉停驻在桂身上的视线感十分…他根据断断续续的记忆片段以不太确定的口吻答道：“视线感十分强烈。假发仿佛就是你的猎物，你的目光牢牢紧锁住了他，眼底翻起的欲望比任何时候都要膨胀许多…啊，这么一想真是很危险的感觉呢。”

高杉冷漠地反驳道：“别揶揄我，你也好不到哪里去。”

“啊哈哈哈哈，是这样吗？”坂本即刻开怀大笑，在万籁俱寂的夜晚透过电话里传出的笑声乍一听还挺伤耳膜，电话那头的高杉皱皱眉，“笨蛋，笑那么大声，晚上可不比白天。”

“…于是呢？”高杉追问道，“你现在清楚了吗？”

坂本立刻收声，“还行。”

“说说看。”

“高杉你这也太……”坂本心虚地摸摸鼻尖，真没想到明明只是自己的私事却被友人追究得明明白白，倒也不是不能理解高杉的良苦用心，就是觉得这种事情貌似越来越没有必要了。哽了哽话语，顶着一定会被电话那头的人骂的心理硬着头皮阐述了几句，“喜欢就是喜欢，或许自己看不太出来，但是作为别的立场就能完全一目了然。”

“没了？”  
“没了。”

高杉：“…你自生自灭去吧。”

坂本委屈：“也并非不是这个理，你也知道有时候一件事情它讲不清的。”

“我真是智商被假发拉低了才来跟你探讨这种事情，”对面忽然叹息一声，尽显疲惫的语气轻了几分，“算我多此一举好了，本来确实也没什么必要，但是看在你这么迟钝的份上才想着来帮你一把好歹让你认清自己在别人眼里是个什么样的先，也好让你适当遮掩一下自己的感情。不然等哪天发洪水了你的感情收都收不住，最后落得一个凄凄惨惨的结局，我这个当朋友的看着也挺有罪恶感的。”

哦，原来他是这个意思。坂本才幡然顿悟。

实在是犯了难，一脸郁闷相地陷进床垫的柔软中，坂本握紧了手机，发出长叹：“真是谢谢你的好意，想不到你也主动当了回好人啊高杉同学——”

“不是好人，是高杉。”  
“？？？你不会吧……”

 

◇

 

总之相片的事情先放一边，高杉那边话也说开了也就没什么必要再揪着这个点不放，回望生活里与银时的点点滴滴，坂本确实没感觉出来什么异常的地方，那家伙还是跟平时一样没差地大大咧咧。

喜欢一个人注定是寂寞的，他在心里默默地给自己下了个结论，本来如果那天在游泳馆里高杉没有跟他提起这档子事儿他也不会烦恼至今，倒显得他在银时面前不自然了许多。事事都得船到桥头自然直，这份感情无论结局好与坏最后也一定会得到相应的回应才是，眼下最重要的还是在银时面前蒙混过关才行，高杉那天晚上说的话他都一字不落地记在了心里，深刻地。

算是被人点醒后有了个警惕性，他多少收敛了几分，心里明镜似的一点也不敢在银时面前大面积暴露出自己的真情实感，万一被人划开了距离最后无非是追悔莫及。——没有把握的人才会这么去害怕。他想到这又忽地叹了口气，为自己实在堪忧的爱情。

相反，高杉和桂的爱情水到渠成。当初听前者一脸愁闷的模样跟自己讲他喜欢的人，偶尔穿插几句自己的暗恋艰辛不易，坂本一边暗自庆幸向来喜欢藏着事儿的高杉竟然愿意和自己兜出来，一边隐隐地觉得好像哪里不太对劲，他讲的每一条都和桂对上号后坂本才恍然大悟：“原来你喜欢假发啊。”

高杉沉默了一下，抿抿唇思索片刻，还是坦率地点点头承认了。

“真是没看出来啊…平时你俩掐得挺得劲的，火药味十足我根本没感受到爱情的氛围啊哈哈哈……”坂本摸着后脑勺没心没肺地笑着调侃，到一半后倏地收声，因为高杉阴恻恻地望了过来。

“…那假发呢？假发怎么想？”坂本还是决定正经一回，感情是人生大事，四舍五入也算一门正经事，友人为此忧愁的时候自己要是不出份力就太不够意思了。已经顺藤摸瓜往下开始想该怎么帮高杉追桂的策略了，却没想到高杉一脸风轻云淡地道：“假发也喜欢我。”

坂本：“……”

那你搁我这儿抱怨个啥。

他扶额，“既然你俩都到这一步了不如就此说破然后顺顺利利地在一起？”

高杉看着他无言地眨了两下眼睛，随后才应答一声：“…哦。我现在就去。”

可恶。坂本心里苦，故意的吧这家伙，看不出来城府这么深。

没几天他们俩就发布了恋爱宣言，坂本暗戳戳问银时知不知道这事儿的时候还被人反向诧异地怀疑了一道，“他俩这么明显你没看出来？辰马你啊…平时看起来挺聪明的怎么一到感情上就这么迟钝呢。”

高杉很不给面子地笑了出来，坂本理解不能地歪歪头。

是吗…迟钝啊。

坂本苦笑两下，至少他还清楚自己喜欢银时。

 

◇

 

有时候会搭乘巴士回家的坂本和银时就跟其他两个人脱离关系似的经常单独行动，本来这事儿追溯源头还不是高杉执意要随时拉着桂放学后去外面东逛西逛当作今日约会，银时说着高杉同学一点都不够浪漫的风凉话来宣泄自己和坂本被丢下的意难平，挑衅得再明显高杉也比以往淡定多了。

眼看着银时字字句句都是在针对高杉，桂本来想开口替他俩义正辞严地反驳几句却忽然被高杉拦住，只见后者镇定自若地给自己加固了左耳进右耳出的敷衍技能，轻描淡写地跟桂解释了一句：“让他说去吧，没对象的人总是得通过骂一骂才能宣泄自己得不到的痛苦。”

银时震怒，“我全都听见了哦你们这些可恶的现充。”

高杉不以为意，“那麻烦请你忘掉，省得庸人自扰。”

然而桂还是一副很想说几句辩解的话却因为高杉的阻拦而干脆把什么都憋在心里的表情，看得坂本都觉得自己也跟着焦灼了起来。他忙着劝和，自从高杉和桂开始谈恋爱以后容易摩拳擦掌的总是银时，恍若雷打不动的高杉像是心理承受能力从泥变成了云一样令他傻眼。

原来谈个恋爱还能让人变得心平气和，坂本还是第一次听说，跟自己以前看的肥皂剧烂俗剧情完全不一样的套路倒是触及到他的知识盲区了。自己大胆地臆测着总结了一下，估计是高杉一心扑在谈恋爱了所以反而没有精力来和银时对着干了，反正他说的话都是吹过耳边的一阵风，根本不在乎了。

“看着酸就自己找一个，我觉着坂本就挺好的。”高杉猝不及防地插入了新的话题，用不着坂本来拦着张牙舞爪的银时，这话一说出口在场的三个人都同时愣住，银时也跟着安分了下来。

坂本忽然觉得，好像自己才是最尴尬的那个。

他终究还是没能像以往一样笑哈哈地出来打个圆场这事儿就算翻篇了，毕竟莫名其妙涉及到了自己他一时间也想不出一个近乎完美的收场方法，于是唯一的情绪调和剂也沉默了。

有些头疼地揉揉眉心，他知道高杉这是努力地想要推自己一把，所以也没法怪得他什么。只是往往心有余而力不足，在银时面前，他的地位好像还没法撼动本人对这种问题予以重视。

当是只能干笑一声，“啊哈哈哈，高杉开玩笑的。”

高杉给自己了个意味深长的眼神，好像在调侃他机会给你了你好像不得行啊。

没想到银时只是搂住自己的脖子粗鲁地往他那边一拉，转过头来一口亲在坂本脸颊一边上，冲高杉扬扬下颚挑高了眉：“对啊，辰马这家伙可比你好。”

高杉僵硬了神色，迅速恢复过来也不管银时说了什么，只是默默地抬起双手很捧场似的给坂本无声无息地做了个鼓掌的动作，以表祝贺。

脑程序崩溃，坂本被亲懵了。


	3. （三）

（三）

说实话，高杉和桂刚刚在一起没多久的那段时间坂本的心思全都花在了羡慕别人谈恋爱的方面上，上课没精没神的老是容易被坐在靠窗角落位置经常打瞌睡的银时吸引目光，果真是时间如流水，比金钱还要更加不经花，然后半节课就这么过去了。

关系亲密的友人相互之间晋升为了各自的恋人着实是件平常但又并不很常见的事情，让人联想到校园轻小说的幼驯染爱情，正处在情窦初开的青春期，坂本承认自己曾经为之倾慕许久。

…真好啊。眼看着高杉和桂举止亲密，有时候他们四个人一起出去玩的时候，在自己面前毫无顾忌搂搂抱抱的情侣二人非礼勿视，只剩下他和银时像是落单了似的被晾在一边，坂本着实眼红已久。

也想像他们两个一样和银时谈个恋爱，坂本每次想到这个问题总是忍不住揪住胸前的衣料，跳动的心脏鲜活地躲在胸腔里鼓动着脉搏，血液的流动往往容易沸腾。

时间久了本以为这件事情都快被自己淡忘了，不想高杉前阵子忽然提起，又让他重新陷入了一阵水深火热之中。可是痛苦归痛苦，局限于一个人独处时的胡思乱想而已，见到银时的时候什么事情都会被抛之脑后的坂本后知后觉感受到自己这样实在是有几分自我嫌恶感。

好想好想和他表白。很显然，高杉并不建议自己这么做，从上次游泳馆事件过后莫名其妙变成了和自己一条战线上的知心好友，自己一有想法首先想到要去倾诉一番的人除了高杉以外再无他人。

“这样，”高杉倒是敬业得很，也欣然和自己提着建议，“你可以先去试探一番，看看银时有没有那个意思，上次我用你激他，他不是还亲了你一下吗，我觉得有戏。”

“…你倒是站着说话不腰疼。”不太看好这番话，也不太敢把自己在银时心里的地位想得太高的坂本满腔郁闷地叹了口气，谈到这件事情他想笑也实在提不起嘴角的弧度，“银时一直都是那个样子，十几年间根本没怎么变过，我看不太透他，也不敢看的太乐观。”

顿了一下，似乎更加难过了，说话都带了点鼻音，“他明明…明明喜欢的是性感型的女孩子。就算不是这种类型的，也是男生普遍中意的type，他可是从初中开始就一直喜欢结野主播的人啊。”

高杉无言，一时间难得觉得和坂本说话这么有压力，甚至有点诧异他周身的低气压泛着黑色是不是自己看错了。夹着烟根的手有些抖，抬眼望了眼刺眼的蓝天，顿时觉得抽着索然无味，还是把烟给掐了，“…你这么一说好像也确实是那么回事。总之试探一番总是好的，就看你是什么个方法了。”

眼下除此以外没有别的行动措施了，坂本决心试问一番。

于是他在一次闲聊的时候装作自然地和银时提起这件事情：“金时，我其实一直有点在意的是，你怎么看待高杉和假发之间的事情？”

自认为完美的切入点，虽然略显唐突，却也毫不奇怪。

银时看着他沉默两秒，转转眼珠子像在边临时思考边做了个较为夸张的表情，向来看不惯高杉的他一副被这个问题为难的模样：“他们俩在一起是件好事，高杉也不至于会一直烦着我了，少了个碍眼的家伙挺好的。不过确实是没想到从小一起长大的伙伴会发展恋情什么的…别看我这么淡定地接受，那也只是他们两个人而已。换作是别人，两个大男人一起谈恋爱想想就可怕，更别说我自己了。”

无形中，坂本忽然听见哪里破碎的声音，回过神来的时候银时已经在自己面前挥了很久的手，看自己终于拉回了友人近乎呆滞的神情，银时追问道：“辰马你也是这么想的吧？”

鼻尖冒着酸，好想低头眨眨眼睛，风带进了沙子糊住了眼似的难受。坂本眯了眯眼睛缓和眼眶的酸涩，深呼吸下来后沉静地开口应答道：“…是啊，我也这么觉得。对此的包容度确实也只是因为高杉和假发是我的发小而已吧，啊哈哈哈。”

那是他头一回厌恶般地不想听见自己的笑声。

银时没有立刻接话，缓了两秒钟才娴熟地攀上他的肩头，附和道：“是吧，绝对是吧。”

朝思暮想的人正亲近地靠在自己身上，却被绝望压抑到喘不过气的坂本连呼吸都彻底变得悄然无声。他像以往一样宽容地接纳着友人和自己亲密的肢体接触，看不出一丝勉强的笑容被好好包装过后依旧亲和，连他自己都没注意到的只有眼底闪过的一丝阴鸷。

最终还是动动喉结，咽下唾液，沉沉地叹出一口气。

 

◇

 

高杉准备点根烟的时候忽然被坂本拦住了，一把抢过了他的烟盒。

察觉到今日气氛不太对，倒也没怎么觉得不快，反而更加平淡地打趣了某人一句：“怎么，优等生，你也想抽烟了？”

坂本没有看他，只是低头仔细盯着他那盒烟上面的字样看，“没，只是你少抽点，假发平时没少和你叨叨这件事，怎么也不听听。好歹也是有个人在无微不至地关心着，我的待遇可没你那么好。”

料到是上次自己唆使他去银时那儿试探一下的事情搞砸了，高杉尽量不在他心情低沉的时候刺激他什么，向来警戒线拉得最高的自己早就看穿了坂本极其罕见的阴暗面，万事皆有分寸。“行了，今儿这么副语气来提这个我可担不起你的嫉妒。…银时打击你了？”

坂本这才看了自己一眼，眼神里不比以往，如今蕴含着极其复杂的情感总让高杉觉得事情的走向似乎正在变得越来越糟糕。他只是纳闷地叹叹气，和友人简单阐述了一下来龙去脉，轻到几乎听不见的声音好一阵锻炼了高杉的听力。

“抱歉，”高杉老实认错，“我的建议不中用。”

在坂本面前先退一步总是好的，这家伙平时圆滑惯了，总是会不由得带上一点后遗症。他表示自己并不怪高杉，也怪不了谁，只是不是他的永远都不会是他的罢了。

“你也别这么沮丧，低气压不适合你，我看你这几天都没怎么笑过。”高杉动动喉咙，眼神不自觉会往他手上的烟盒瞄去，边和他说着话边咂咂嘴。

坂本失笑一声，注意到他的小动作后将烟盒给人丢了回去，“小心点，偶尔会有老师来天台上兜风。”

高杉漫不经心地答应了一声。

 

◇

 

今年的夏末持续得久，九月下旬快到十月才正式入秋转凉。伴随着季节转换，高二第二学期开始将近才一个月，几次随堂测验探了个底后数学老师终于发了第一次单元测试题，办事效率出奇的快改卷不过三天马上发卷下去，然后银时就被专门点名了。

“坂田同学，上学期是怎么跟你讲的，数学不好没关系，从高二开始认真学也还来得及，现在才开学一个月你这状态明显不行啊，十几分的成绩怎么能拿去高考呢？我以为新的学期你会有新的进步，没想到还不如高一时候的三四十分呢，你这…我真是…哎……”

从上高中开始数学就不太行的银时经常像这样被科任老师逮着一顿痛骂。他们的数学老师本来就没几根头发，从高一开始接手这个班就因为银时恼人的数学成绩操劳不少，现今几乎是秃顶了。

这种说教从小到大也听了无数遍，有时候在家里的时候也经常会被松阳变着花样地叨叨，银时素来心理素质坚强，被骂惯了也早就风轻云淡了不少，平时成绩真没多重要，上次期末好歹及了个格，因为本人在临时抱佛脚这方面造诣还蛮高的。

一听老秃头讲课他就犯困，没一会儿就逐渐看不太清黑板了，脑袋一垂下倒头就睡。失去意识之前的最后一刻心里想的是这种成绩拿回去只会被松阳痛锤一顿干脆去把辰马那家伙的卷子偷回来改了名算了，不在意周围人的窃窃私语声和讲台上的催眠声，闭上眼睛就什么事也没有了。

虽然下课的时候难免会被某人过来专门嘲笑一下。高杉的风凉话冷飕飕的，缠绕在耳边就像梦魇一样挥之不去，毕竟那家伙冷嘲热讽起来真的太烦人，想听不进去都难。

“倒数第一还行，”高杉特意将坂本也拉了过来，桂在忙着改自己试卷上的错题，也没敢打扰他对象学习，总之能拉一个是一个说不定还能趁机推动一把。“你这十几分考得倒是稀奇得紧啊，银时。你知道咱班倒数第二多少分吗？”

银时塞住耳朵，“我不想听。”

“五十多分啊五十多，”高杉故意提高音量，不小心得意忘形的时候暴露了他藏在字里行间里的笑意，差点把自己呛到，“你跟人家四十多分的距离，你要是觉得不好意思下次考前让坂本给你补补算了。”

银时只想砸个椅子过去，“高杉你能不能闭嘴。”

坂本没什么别的感想，他扭头看向高杉，眼底的郁闷意味着他真是有些佩服自己的友人这么尽心尽力地帮他，无论什么场合什么情景都能用一句无心的话来强行把自己和银时绑在一起，实在是强。…不过重点不是这个，他回头看了眼自己那份几乎满分的卷子，再回来看看银时，试问道：“啊哈哈哈…金时，要不真让我给你补补，再不济下次考个四五十也能让松阳先生给你算个进步奖。”

“…好像也对。”原本烦躁的银时忽然冷静了下来，本身快要炸开的情绪很快就被坂本扬起的一个微笑抚平，顺便抓住他的手腕将他从高杉身边拉过来靠着自己，“辰马留下，你可以滚了。”

高杉：“……”

“我电灯泡，行了吧。”给坂本使了个眼色，他将手伸进校裤口袋里随意往后一靠，一副懒得理睬这两个人的模样嫌弃地皱皱眉，“下周开始新的单元和课题，你最好是每天补一补，救救你可怜的逻辑和智商，假发考的都比你好。”

“我怎么记得下周发国文成绩，呐呐，高杉同学，作文写了吗？没写吧？”  
“…谁说我没写，我不仅写了我还写满格了，少瞧不起人了。”  
“天啊高杉同学竟然写作文了……”  
“好了可以了你学好你的数学再来说我吧。”

坂本的心无法安静下来。他被银时紧紧地攥住了手腕，就算隔着两层衣料好像也能感受到那个人的手温在自己开始发烫的腕部肌肤上游走似的，咽了咽口水，有点感激地看了一眼高杉离开的背影。

“…银时。”或许是被先前那件事刺激得太过了，坂本侧头看了眼银时，努力地收敛着自己眼里沾满爱意的神色，却收不住有点哽咽的声音。

银时对上视线，“嗯？”

坂本直勾勾地盯着他，“不…没什么。”

颤抖的音色带了点渴求。

 

◇

 

“辰马，我在你家门口。”

昨晚忙着研究一道高数题熬夜熬过头的坂本第一次睡到九点多，按照坂本家严格的作息时间来讲他的正常起床时间理应是七点整，却迟迟晚了两个小时。意识开始苏醒的时候就听见了床头的手机铃声，眼睛实在还是睁不太开，索性按下接听键就应答了一声，没看来电显示是谁，顷刻间被银时的声音惊醒。

他醒了，非常清醒，困意顿时消失殆尽。

窗外偶尔传来的沉闷雷声有些悚人，倾盆大雨的降落被阻挡在屋外，雨滴狠狠砸在地上的声音透过窗户也变得沉重了起来。先是注意到今日是个雷雨天，似乎还在刮风，后来意识又开始混沌，心想着不知道银时过来的时候打伞了没有，淋湿了会感冒的吧。

而后才想起低眸看眼时间，对现在已经九点过头的现状感到些许惊慌失措，匆忙地回应着银时我马上下去接你，身上的睡衣都没来得及换下就匆匆跑下楼亲自给银时开了门。

“银时…！”他愣住，站在自己面前的人头发上还在淌着细密的水珠，湿透的行装看起来像是被雨从头浇到了脚，脸颊上划过雨水，身后的黑色背包也全被浸湿。坂本忽然急促地将他拉进了家门，吩咐着管家赶紧去拿条干毛巾来，着急地为他抹去了颊边的水滴，理了理被雨打乱的卷发。

银时挂掉电话还没几秒钟就看见突然出现在自己面前头发乱糟糟的坂本，被动地接受着他的举动，也愣住，“早、早上好。话说辰马你不会是才刚起吧，真是无敌罕见啊你也会赖到这个时候…鹤田先生没叫醒你吗？”

马上拿了条干毛巾过来递给坂本的管家退在一边恭敬地答道：“昨晚少爷钻研高数题到三四点实在是十分辛苦，我就没有忍心在标准时间喊醒他。”

“懂懂懂，”银时今天过来就是找坂本补习的，本来就挺不情愿一件事，听见数学相关的字眼他就脑壳疼，被坂本搭了条毛巾在脑袋上使劲擦了擦，和他一起上了楼，脚边还在淌着水，“辰马你也有这么邋遢的一天啊…快点换衣服洗漱完干正事了。”

坂本拿衣服的动作僵住了，转过头来茫然地望着他，“…什么正事？”

银时往他脑袋上随手丢了件卫衣过去，“想什么下流的事情呢，当然是给我补数学了你这色情毛球。”

“啊哈哈哈，银时你比高杉和假发懂我多了！”  
“谁想懂你似的，快换衣服。”

“不行，淋雨要感冒的，你先去洗个澡，我拿换洗衣服给你，顺便过去换衣服。”坂本忽然严肃起来，推着银时到了自己的私人浴室，随后转身回卧室拿了一堆衣服过来把门咔地一锁…同时他也怔住了。他不敢往后看，他已经能听见衣服落地的声音了，还握在门把手上的手微微颤抖。

直到里间浴室推门的滑动声二次响起，花洒的响声传于耳边，他才敢转过身去，将给银时的换洗衣物放在外边唾手可得的显眼地方。浴室里已经有热气升腾，坂本只觉得莫名燥热，换好衣服后顺便在洗手台前洗漱一道，边整理自己睡得乱糟糟的卷发边往银时那边偷偷瞄上一眼。

心底在躁动，他深吸一口气都全是洗澡水的热气。

五分钟过去，抽了条浴巾裹在下面就滑动推门从澡房里走出来的银时撩了撩自己洗过的银色卷发。突然转过身来面朝着坂本，指着那一堆衣服跟他发出疑问：“辰马，你一次性抱这么多件过来，我穿的完吗。”

坂本看见他赤裸着的上半身时心脏被猛地重击一下，听见他的问话才后知后觉想起自己刚刚好像脑袋想的事情乱七八糟的太混乱了就拿多了几件衣服。走过来熟练地帮他挑了几件出来，递过去的时候忽然瞥到了银时脖颈处的一个不深不浅的红印，呼吸像被抽走似的薄凉。

“银时。”坂本目不转睛地看着那个红印，却不敢直接摸上去，暗了暗眼神，“那个印子是什么？蚊子咬的吗？”

银时摸了把脖子，点点头，“这段时间虽然入秋了，可是蚊子还没跑完啊，就被咬了。”又怕坂本不相信似的抬起手臂给他看看，“我臂上也有一些印子，痒死了。”

从心底深处翻涌着的欲望愈发地强烈，坂本冷静地控制着自己能够流露出去的神色，自从听从高杉的劝告后自己在这方面做伪装的技能倒是越来越得心应手了。却没意识到被扭曲的占有欲正在一点点地侵蚀着自己的理智，虎视眈眈的目光上下扫着银时的肉身，缓慢的呼吸节奏压抑着自己的感情。

他越是沉得住气，藏匿在笑容背后的阴霾越是深重。


	4. （四）

（四）

高杉看着将脸整个埋进臂弯靠在护栏杆上的坂本，沉默良久后淡淡出声：“你没救了。”

耳边即刻响起坂本闷闷的回答：“早就没救了。”

学校天台不是什么人都会来的地方，一般来讲是不良学生闲暇时分的聚首地——像高杉这种。他是跑上来抽根烟续口气的，并非烟瘾深重，每日定时上来耗一根只是为了解解闷，当然还得躲着桂偷偷跑上来。从口袋里摸出烟盒的手动作流畅，叼在嘴里开打火机点了个火，微微火光燃起。

“我倒是能理解你，”高杉咬着烟尾含糊地说道，“没跟假发在一起之前我也像你这样。”

“可是怎么说你最后还是和假发终成眷属了，我现在越来越觉得自己和以前相比有哪里不一样了，甚至越来越奇怪。”坂本不情不愿地微微抬首，睁开一只眼睛眺望远方淡薄的云彩，有点觉得迎面吹来的风糊眼睛，“对银时有着某种深深的渴望，但是总是在被折磨着，很难受，却又不能为自己做点什么。”

高杉夹着烟的手指稍微动了动，闻言后深深吐出一口烟雾，呛人的味道早就习惯飘向了坂本那边。他没有立刻接话，只是好像在思忖片刻，望了眼天上越过头顶的飞鸟才对他戳破一件事：“你知道吗，坂本。你的感情过于沉重，早就超出了喜欢的范围，所以我才说比起我你也好不到哪去。”

坂本瞥了个眼神过去，“…你的意思是？”

“你想占有他。”高杉平静如常，面不改色。

心里哗啦一声，仿佛有扇门被猝不及防地打开，里面一些不为人知的想法被无情地暴露在了一双直勾勾的眼睛之下。坂本僵住，意识到自己无法为此辩驳的时候才觉得自己是终于疯了。

“你看吧，”他的声音有些酸涩，“我果然早就没救了。”

高杉拍拍他的后背，“个人角度来看挺正常的，我也是这么过来的。”

“…最后解决方法是？”  
“假发彻底变成我的所有物。”

坂本没再说话。

 

◇

 

他不是故意撞见表白场景的。

别人的恋爱琐事他一点兴趣也没有，向来顶着聪明人的人设发展交际的自己也选择尊重一个人合法的隐私权，换做平常他早就绕道而行了。——今天对象不一样，也是对他来说自己唯一的特例，正在被一个相同染色体的陌生人告白。

本无意偷听，但想起银时上次和自己讨论男人在一起的话题那副较为偏激的态度，坂本多少又有些在意，于是悄悄摸索过去找了个视野清晰的地方藏了起来。心里忐忑不安，他巴望着银发少年一脸青涩为难模样地站在另外一个男生面前，轻声吐出的话语却比想象中温柔得多。

“抱歉…恕我不能接受男生之间的恋爱，但是我没有在否定你人不好。谢谢你能喜欢我，并且对我说出心意，怎么说呢…你很勇敢。总有一天，你会找到真正心仪的女孩子的。”

一清二楚的言语恍若地雷在耳边无情炸开，呼吸被狠狠攥住的自己脑子也一阵轰鸣，五感丧失般地失去了所有知觉，两眼发黑让他直想倒头就晕过去，以为这就是场妄想衍生出来的梦境。五脏六腑都在颤抖，坂本低下头捂住嘴巴，死死地盯着地上的泥土，急促又沉重的呼吸欲要吞噬掉所有理智。

他不由自主地瞪大了眼睛，十几秒间未曾合上过眼皮，眼眶泛酸。鼻息洒湿了攀附上来的手掌心，温热的肌肤往颊边蹭上几分湿润感，他的眼神愈发惶恐不安。

而后又咬咬牙，感觉牙根快被磨碎似的怨恨，霎时间抬起的眼神直勾勾地望向待男生离开后仍坐在树下小憩的银发少年。心底的不甘和嫉妒扭曲着夺走理智中的最后一方净土，叫嚣着冲走他最后一丝毫无企图的忍耐，眼底的阴鸷将过往的友善亲和统统取而代之，变得锐利的眼神只剩下了温柔的伪装。

凭什么。

他逐渐冷静下来，无声跌坐在地上，干掉的土地给他的裤子蹭上了点黑色残渣。

到底凭什么。

先前在自己面前显得那般厌恶地抗拒，那个人的过激反应至今作为阴霾留在自己心间，现今银时却能对素不相识的人轻言轻语地表示拒绝。

他知道银时是个温柔的人，但是，凭什么。

凭什么凭什么凭什么凭什么凭什么凭什么凭什么凭什么凭什么凭什么凭什么凭什么到底凭什么！凭什么他的温柔不能匀给自己一点，凭什么明明是相同性质的两件事自己却被刺激到彻夜辗转难寐！

坂本眼眶发红，咬牙在颤抖，抱着脑袋痛苦地闭着双目。

反正他早就知道自己疯得彻底，再无药可医，顶多只是破罐子破摔罢了。

…但即使是这样，能够占有银时的人，也只有他。

 

◇

 

“辰马，过来帮我一下。”

家政部的社团活动总是两到三个人一组，根据今日部长给出的食谱来做饭。打从高一刚入部开始就形影不离的银时和坂本根本没有给别人留有任何插足的余地，堪称完美拍档的二人已经能够称得上是家政部的王牌组合了。

银时十分情绪高涨，因为今日部长给出的食谱是豪华草莓蛋糕，上次他软磨硬泡烦着求着了部长一个多星期才换来的高级食谱和高级食材。坂本虽然也跟着学了不少做菜的方法和经验，却总是在搭档的时候帮银时打打下手，毕竟在料理方面他比自己更加擅长。

他看见银时指了指摆在自己边上的草莓罐头和一些别的食材，领会到这是帮他拿过去，便马上行动了起来。两人共用一方灶台空间完全充足，来去也自如，坂本将他需要的东西放到他面前，注意到他今日忘记系围裙，也贴心地将银时专用的粉色草莓图案围裙拿过来，从后方绕前去，给他穿戴上，手碰到腰侧的时候似乎有意地停滞了一下。

“啊哈哈哈，银时，你今天期待过头了哦。”坂本的声音如同趴在他耳边似的靠近，跟以往相差无几的柔声语气单听起来也没什么不对劲的地方，但是银时注意到他放在自己腰上的手似乎动作有些多余。

银时忽地敏锐起来，他今天，没有叫错自己名字。

“辰马？”银时喊了一声。

坂本自然地循着他的声音望了过去，眉眼间的温柔依旧，“嗯？”

“不，没什么。”银时有些晃神。他眨了眨眼，摇摇头努力忘掉刚刚胡思乱想的一些事情。

说不出来什么感觉，总觉得坂本今天跟以往有哪里不一样。

…他还是那样笑着，只是眼里的笑意忽然间变了味。

 

◇

 

十二月初便已经正式入冬了。

从圣诞节开始一直到新年正月元旦过后有段小假期，差不多也是第二学期结束的时候，再回来上课的时候第三学期便正式开始了。今年入秋转凉虽晚了点，但是冬日的初来乍到似乎就比以往寒冷不少，特别是像银时这样经不起寒冻的人已经在缠着坂本组织在圣诞节那两天一起去个温泉旅行了。

心上人对自己有任何需求坂本都是能够慷慨实现的，问过高桂二人的意见后便决定下来放假第一天就出发去神奈川的箱根，就当作是学习之余好好放松一番，为准备来年转入高三释放一下心态。

大包小包拎到提前预订的温泉旅馆后就办好了一切手续，拿到房卡后还没等坂本分配，高杉就擅自抽了一张过去拉着桂转身就走，抬起手举着那张房卡头也不回地朝坂本挥挥手，“我们先走了。”

这是理所当然的事情，不用动任何一根脑筋就能决定好的事情，坂本望着他们两个离开的背影有些出神。而后被银时戳戳手肘，拉着手腕就牵引自己向前走，跟上他们的步伐，“走了，辰马，还在发什么呆，难不成你想和高杉一间房吗？”

坂本摇摇头笑道，“啊哈哈哈，没有的事，怎么可能，会被假发干掉的。”

话音刚落，便率先挣脱掉银时的手，从容不迫地扣紧他的十指，掌心的温热传递出去，不去刻意回头看向身后人惊愕的表情，坂本擅自牵上他的手往前面走去。踏出的每一步都坚定得不容置喙。

渐渐浮现出眼中的欲望沾染上了几分戾气。

 

◇

 

温泉池里的热气固然舒服，没多久却把银时熏得有点晕头转向的找不着北了。高杉倒没觉得有什么，他还在帮桂捋着浸泡在水中的柔顺乌黑长发，眼尖片刻瞄到银时焉了下去，马上提醒了坂本一声：“喂，坂本，银时好像快泡晕了，你要不先把他扶回去休息？”

坂本一直在走神想着事情，听见高杉匆忙叫了声自己的名字才赶紧回过神来，无措地应答几声便将银时小心地扶稳上了岸，本人嘟囔着脑袋有点疼，攀在坂本身上靠他扶着，自己丝毫不使力。边搀扶他摇摇晃晃走路边回头看了一眼高杉，对上眼神后两个人默契般地读懂对方在想什么。

“那两个人最近一直都不正常，应该不是我的错觉吧。”桂朝着两人离去的方向望去，眨了眨被热气熏到的眼睛，顺便打了个哈欠，“而且最近看你和坂本来往很多，不会是跟这件事多少有点关系吧？”

高杉仰起头随意地坦白了几句，“假发，这时候你还是挺聪明的啊。那两个家伙早就不正常了，虽然不知道银时怎么想，反正坂本一直都很喜欢他，你没看出来吗？”

桂思忖几下，“…好像是这么回事，所以坂本和当初的你一样，是单相思吗？”

“…假发，我不记得我单相思过。难道不是你先喜欢我的吗？”  
“不是假发，是桂。晋助，明明是你先喜欢上我的。”  
“不我一点也不记得，是你记错了吧。”  
“不对，是你记错了才是。”

“算了，”高杉就此打住，帮忙撩开他贴在额前的湿发，“结果重要就行。”

桂认同般地点点头，却又话锋一转，“那你觉得银时呢，银时喜欢坂本吗？

“看不出来，但是说不定那家伙掩饰得比谁都好。”

 

◇

 

银时睡着了。

他从温泉回来之后换上轻便浴衣一头栽在榻榻米床褥上就一声不吭入睡了。房间里开着暖气，从热水中起身还在发烫的身体余温未褪尽，置身于温暖中便被子也懒得盖上了，还是坂本亲自给他掖上的被角，厚厚的床被包围似的盖在他身上，闭着眼睛的人嘴唇微张，还能听见他均匀的细微呼吸声。

坂本百无聊赖地坐在他边上，低下脑袋好好盯着他的睡颜，眼底的柔和涌起的一刹那又被某种扭曲的念头尽数吞噬。——银发少年的表情祥和安宁，白皙的脸颊上还带了几分因高温升起的绯红。等到自己轻轻抚上身下人的脸庞时，他才忽然觉得自己这些天的行为很可笑，平白无故忍耐了这么久，明明从一个亲吻开始就能解决的事情，他为什么不早这么做。

不再需要去回神，意识被心底散发的最真实的欲望完全掌握并且操控了起来，坂本迷恋般地俯下身去不带丝毫犹豫地含上银时的唇瓣，轻得如同羽毛落下的动作小心翼翼，微凉的指尖刮开挡在面上的银色发丝，汲取着他嘴里不久前刚尝过金平糖的甜味。

——眼下除了强夺以外再无他法，能够满足自己极度渴求的心理。

坂本失神地摇摇头，他也不想的，要是被银时发现了他绝对会被大卸八块但是…现在的他一点也不害怕银时突然的醒来，甚至愈发希望他能够睁开眼睛惊慌失措地正视着自己，压不过的力气最终只能换作无能为力，眼睁睁地看着他自己的身体被人侵犯着。

阴戾的黑色顿由心生，坂本再也顾不上那么多，他不再需要细细斟酌，掩藏自己在银时面前的一切。早就做好最坏的打算，即便从今往后会被人无情地划清界限，他也要在今晚占有那个人。

落在软唇上的牙印逐渐用了点力，被夺去呼吸已久的身下人终于皱皱眉，闷哼出几声不太舒适的低吟，最后一点点睁开眼睛，眯成一条缝无神地望着压在自己身上的人。近在咫尺的棕色卷发，和气息交融的刹那与片刻，动弹不得的肢体艰难动作，被向后钳在被褥上的双手只能动动指尖。

连名字也无法叫出，引人注目的呻吟从喉咙底端溜出，后穴的一阵刺痛让他倒吸一口凉气，脸色煞白。他看清压在自己身上的坂本，脸上的表情时他从未见过的风景，流露出眼底的眷恋和爱意染上几分疯狂和阴沉，一点点落在自己身体上的舔吻决绝得不容置疑。

彻底陷入意乱情迷的夜晚，紧闭的窗户稍稍抖动，被外面的寒风冷酷地扑在玻璃上——如同正一举侵犯着自己身体深处的棕发少年那般，藏匿在温柔伪装之下的占有欲正一点点地往外分崩离析似的涌出。

咬牙忍住的疼痛侵蚀着神经，沸腾的血液滚烫不已，银时无形之中配合他扭动起腰肢，性器在小穴深处猛烈撞击的瞬间都让他牙齿打颤。主动朝着坂本张开的双腿夹紧了身上人的腰身，方便他更加深入，湿润的额头渗着细密汗珠，浇湿发根，喘息不断交织，时而陡然攀高的性感音调融于夜色。

被狠狠地操进深穴，流连于炽热脖颈的薄唇汲取着自身的温度，用力吮吸过后留下的红印如同那天一览无余的蚊子印，甚至比那还要再深一层殷红。床笫之欢的初尝者自然是毫无经验从头开始的，坂本的技术也并不算好，被进入的那一刻神经都快被剥离似的疼痛，生理眼泪唰地冲出眼眶。

夜晚漫长，倒是适合吞着烦恼缠绵悱恻。除了呻吟以外再也无言的二人专注着这场性爱，却都各自心里怀揣着内心的不安与焦虑想得乱七八糟。忘记拉灯，橙黄色的暖光直直地照射下来，在榻榻米上交欢的肉体赤裸相待，粗重的喘息声夹带了点独特的水声，往往能够一目了然，还好隔音不算差劲。

直到几次浊流间断着时间射进肠壁，如同洪水般涌来的性爱才得以停息。

银时看了一眼坐在他身边情绪正低沉的坂本，眨眨眼睛没法驱使掉困意，扯着那人的浴衣一角将人拉倒在自己边上随意地将手一搭，如同梦呓般出声：“我困了，明天再找你算账。”

顺手拉了个灯，躺在黑夜中，坂本细想着刚才的事情，思绪严重打结。忧愁片刻才幡然顿悟，随后立刻觉得自己他妈的就是个混蛋，是禽兽。

不可避免地，他还是后悔了，甚至想马上敲开高杉的门找他要根烟点上浇浇愁。

脑袋被放空，这段时间缠绕在自我意识里的异样感顷刻消失得一干二净，影子都不带留一点儿地。

 

◇

 

昨晚折腾得有点过头，没法按照标准作息起床的坂本还是至少比银时醒得早。粗略地寻思着隔壁间的高杉和桂指不定昨晚在干什么，没到九点半估计没人起得来，在早晨初醒时分的茫然中睁着眼睛盯着还在熟睡中的银时看，坂本除了头疼还是头疼。

…突然不敢面对他了，坂本心虚一阵，还在思忖着要不待会儿等银时朝他睁开眼睛了他就闭上眼睛假装自己还没醒，但是那样瞬间性的动作太过匆忙，肯定没法逃脱那个人的视线，逃避得也太不现实了。昨晚上的勇气早就没了，在银时说隔天要找他算账的时候就随着神智清醒的刹那顷刻玩完了。

暖气就这样开了一整晚，不知浪费了多少电费，至少昨晚做爱的时候身体不冷没来妨碍兴致，想想也挺划算的。从被窝里钻出来的时候弯下腰去抓被自己蹬在脚边的浴衣，刚给自己套上就猝不及防被人一脚踩上了后背，粗暴地踹上去，没来得及反应就瞬间往地上侧躺了下去。

“喂，辰马，现在清醒了？”

是银时的声音，坂本倒吸一口气，揉揉脑袋从地上爬了起来，干笑两声，“啊哈哈哈，哈哈哈…清醒了清醒了。早上起来的时候脾气不要这么大嘛金时，会影响一整天的心情的。”

“是银时。”他抬出去的腿感觉不到冷空气才慢慢支撑着起身，泛着酸的腰身稍微动一下就能牵动着下体的痛觉，银时对着他骂了一句，“昨晚你就是个疯子。”

坂本焉了下去，“…对不起。我错了。”

他已经做好与人划清界限的心理准备了，他已经做好银时永远不会再和他说话的最坏打算了，他也已经做好自己从今往后怕是要孤苦伶仃一辈子，和心上人再无任何瓜葛的痛苦觉悟了。

不由得沮丧起来的心情带动着他周围的低气压，却没了先前的几分气势，像只做错事的金毛犬乖乖地在银时面前低着头认错。心里在打颤，脑内的警戒线拉到最高，准备接受银时和自己的决裂。

“你知道你那是在犯罪吗。”银时嗔怪一声，扶着腰龇牙咧嘴地皱皱眉。

坂本连连点头，表情难过得诚恳，“对不起啊…银时。”

“…你这个笨蛋到底在沮丧什么啊，我又没说要和你绝交。”看着眼前人垂下的脑袋，乱糟糟的棕色卷毛和那次去他家见到时一模一样。银时难免心生火大，扯了件浴衣套在身上，泄恨般地按在那颗毛茸茸的脑袋上揉搓几下，“我他妈要是不愿意，昨晚你早就被我扔出去横死路边了。还至于现在让你做得全身都在疼，我有病吗。”

坂本霎时抬起头，眼里溢满惊愕，“银时你、你、你的意思是……”

“非得让我说出来吗，”银时扯过他的衣衽两边揪起来仰头吻了上去，猩红色的眼瞳里还泛着点点水雾，打不起几分精神的眸光有些黯淡，他动动喉咙，“我喜欢你啊，笨蛋。”

一两秒，眼瞅着面前人毫无动静，他再补充了一句，“…我爱的可没比你浅多少。”

坂本头一回安静到喉咙无法正常发声。

银时再想了想，“如果我不爱你，结果另当别论。比如在你掀翻底线的那一刻，就可以去死一死了。”

全文完

【后续剧场①】  
坂本：银时，我发现上次和你表白那个男生是有女朋友的而且是交往很久了…？  
银时：？然后呢。  
坂本：…你不会，那个，不会跟你有关系吧…比如是你故意的之类的。  
银时：我有那么无聊吗，笨蛋毛球。  
坂本：（欲言又止）啊哈哈哈，好哦。

【后续剧场②】  
男生A：（对女朋友说）啊啊不是啊你听我解释…坂田同学说他最近参加了个话剧表演需要有人能给他演绎一下告白的场景我才…疼疼疼我错了！！

【后续剧场③】  
坂本其实啥都知道。  
银时的那点小九九，他比任何人都清楚。  
…完了太糟糕了，坂本想。  
我真是对他越来越没有抵抗力了啊。

收场


End file.
